osrune_rspsfandomcom-20200216-history
Crafting
|-|Main= Crafting is an artisan skill that allows players to craft items from raw materials, such as ranged armour, jewellery and pottery. Training crafting can help you in many ways, such as crafting an amulet of fury or a slayer mask that can be used for monster-killing and player killing activities. Cape of Accomplishment After players reach level 99 in Crafting they have the option to buy the master cape from Mac inside the Edgeville Bank.The skill cape will cost 99,000 gp. Trivia *Players require a Crafting level of 55 along with 400 Slayer points to create a Slayer Helmet. *Doing Dense Essense to 99 Crafting will require 162,930 Dense Essense to be mined. |-|Training= ='Introduction'= Crafting is rumoured to be a slow, repetitive and boring skill, but once you get into it there's a lot to do! As of the [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showtopic=5006 4th of July 2016], you can; ---- *Craft [[Crafting#Leather Armour|'leather']] and all [[Crafting#Dragonhide Armour|'dragonhides']] **Tan your dragonhides at both Canifis and Al-Kharid *Cut [[Crafting#Gems and Jewellery|'uncut gems']] and craft [[Crafting#Gems and Jewellery|'jewellery']] **Rings, necklaces, amulets and bracelets of all gem types **Slayer ring *Enchant your jewellery *Pick and spin flax 'Leather Armour' There are 2 types of leather: * Normal leather and, * Hard leather. The normal leather is useful to get through the earlier levels of crafting. Hard leather can't be made into armour until a slightly higher level. To make leather you will need to buy it from Sigmunds General store. Once you have all the hides you want, go to a Tanner to have your hides made into pieces of leather. Tanners can be found in: *Al-Kharid *Canifis However, they will charge for their services: Once you have bought your leather and a ton of threads and needles. Click on the needle and use it on your leather and a chat interface will pop up. Select the leather item and the amount you wish to craft to make it. 'Dragonhide Armour' 'Getting dragonhides' To make dragonhide armour, first you'll need to slay some chromatic dragons (or buy some of their hides from players). There are four different kinds of these; green, blue, red and black. The table below shows the primary monsters that drop these dragonhides. The normal chromatic dragons all drop one hide each when you kill them. 'Tanning' When you have the hides, go to a tanner (in Al-Kharid or Canifis) and get them tanned into dragon leather. This will cost you some money per hide. The tanners will tan both noted and unnoted hides at a 1:2 ratio. 'Crafting' Once you have the dragon leather, go get your needle and thread. Just like normal leather crafting, use the needle or thread on the dragon leather and select what you want to make. If you do not need the armour and don't want to merchant it, using the high alchemy magic spell is a good way to recover the value of the dragonhides used. 'Gems and Jewellery' 'Gems' Gems can be cut with a chisel. 'Jewellery' To craft jewellery, you need to do the following: *Get a gold bar. You can either mine gold ores (requires 40 mining) and then smelt it to get a bar, or buy gold bars from other players. There are multiple other ways to do it also, but these are the most common ways. *Get a gem if you want the piece of jewellery to have a gem in it. *Use a chisel to cut the gem if isn't already cut. *Get the mould for the kind of jewellery you want to make (ex. amulet mould if you want to make an amulet) *Use the gold bar with the furnace and select what you want to make. Crafted amulets will already be strung. 'Enchanting' ToDo 'Flax picking' ToDo |-|Calculator= Check out [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showuser=107 AhoyItsSteph]'s web tool here! Category:Skills Category:Non-Combat